Wireless technologies and miniaturization of computer hardware have exploded in recent years to enable a variety of new applications. One such application is the audio device or headphone. Traditional audio devices employed a pair of speakers tethered by respective wires to a single headphone jack, which could be plugged into an audio player or device. Subsequent audio devices eliminated the wires tethering the speakers to the audio player in lieu of wireless communications. Early wireless audio devices employed a wired connection between speaker units, but more recent technologies enable completely wireless and physically separate speaker units which can be installed in or on the ear.
Manufacturers of such wireless speaker units provide a case in which the wireless speaker units can be placed for charging and storage when not in use. The cases can be somewhat large and thus may not lend well to being placed in small pockets or the like. The cases thus must typically be carried by the user in hand or in a handbag, backpack, or similar bag or disposed in a safe location. This may be inconvenient for the user and can increase risks of misplacing, losing, or having the case and wireless speaker units stolen.